The 6th Age of Olympus
by Amaterasu1991
Summary: The Gods have finally defeated Gaia and are about to award their demigods when the Fates appear. What do the Fates have in store for the Olympian Gods now that Gaia has been forced back asleep? Read to find out.


The Gods have just teleported the heroes of the prophecy of 7 back to Olympus and are about to start the awards ceremony when the 3 fates appear alongside a man and a woman. The fates declare, "We have brought these 2 here to announce the true heritage of Perseus Jackson by order of Lady Chaos the first Primordial."

All in the throne room are shocked by this news none more than Perseus and Poseidon. Percy then asks shakily "I don't mean to be rude my ladies but I thought I was just the son of Poseidon, and also why are my mother and her new husband both here on Olympus?"

"They are here because they are apart of your true lineage. You are Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson, Grandson of Gaia, Great Grandson of Pontus, Great-Great Grandson of Ouranus, and Great-Great-Great Grandson of Nyx. Paul is here because he is really Lord Erebus. "

All are shocked by the news of Perseus true heritage. Zeus is shocked and also alarmed that someone has more power than the Olympians and is about to speak when the fates declare, "By order of Lady Chaos Perseus is to have his true abilities and Powers unlocked before taking his ancestor's place as Primordial God of the Sky, Earth, and Sea, He shall also have the power over Night in the level of a Titan or Olympian God."

"Perseus you may finally remove your emotional mask and show you true self for the rest of time. As can you Lady Hestia, It is time you both brought your relationship into the open. Hestia you shall ascend to your rightful place as the firstborn child of Kronus and Rhea as the God of Time. You shall be given the powers and domains of Lord Chronus the Primordial of Time and you shall be married to Perseus as his Immortal wife for all time." Stated Paul after he took his true form as Erebus the Primordial of Darkness.

All are in shock even more when both mentioned beings seem to stand straighter and have a much more powerful aura about themselves. Perseus is suddenly standing at the height of 25 feet even without his true power unlocked while Hestia does the same. Both are dressed in ancient battle armor with their weapons in their hands (Perseus has a majestic sword along with a large bolt of Lightning bigger than the master bolt of Zeus, Hestia has a Scepter with an hourglass at the top along with a sword at her side).

"Finally I can rid myself of that idiotic form I have worn since I have first found myself to be the son of Poseidon. It is good to see your true form again my love." Said Perseus in a deep voice filled with unimaginable power that demands respect and also he has an air of a seasoned warrior General.

"Thank you love and it is just as good to see you in your true form after these last few years. I have tired of our hiding among these week gods when we are truly far above them in power yet they parade themselves as the strongest in the universe. Their arrogance disgusts me." Said Hestia with a voice full of Power that seemed to be made of many voices from all time while also coming out in a snarl of disgust.

The Gods are shocked and enraged by the comments made about them by Hestia but also by the fact that Perseus and Hestia are in a relationship and they never noticed at all. The other children of Kronus and Rhea are more shocked than the others due to them having thought they new their sister better than they seemed to have.

"Sister… Why have you broken your oath of maidenhood? And how did you to start to be in a relationship in the first place?" asked Hera while her siblings looked at Hestia for her answer.

"I haven't broken my oath because Lady Chaos and the Fates released me from the Oath. I grew close to Perseus when he first came to camp he spent many hours sitting with me at the Hearth just listening to me and helping me get over the fact you all basically abandoned me after Dionysus became part of the council. We grew closer over the many hours we spoke and sat together. Until after the death of Zoe Nightshade I helped him get over the loss of his first true friend who saw him just as himself and not as the son of Poseidon beside myself. We shared our first kiss that night and after that we talked and soon we started a relationship and we have never looked away from each other. We decided to make everyone believe he was in love with Annebeth so that no one would find out about us until we were ready for it to become public knowledge." Answered Hestia while Perseus had his arm around her waist while she laid her head on his shoulder after they sat on a set of thrones Perseus created for them.

Erebus and the Fates then start chanting in a foreign language and suddenly Perseus and Sally are surrounded by massive auras that bring all but Hestia, Erebus, and the Fates to their knees. Perseus is suddenly standing at 85 feet tall while Sally is standing at 70 feet tall. They both have the looks of Nobility and power in their eyes and expressions. Hestia suddenly grows to 80 feet tall and hugs Perseus as he looks around and gets a feel of his true power level.

"Hail Lord Perseus Primordial God of Lightning, Earth, and Sea, God of Darkness and Night, Lord and Master of War."

"Hail Lady Hestia Primordial Goddess of Time, Fire, and Punishment, God of Home and the Hearth, Lady and Mistress of War."

"Hail Lady Sally Primordial Goddess of Wind, Goddess of Darkness."

"Hail Lord Erebus Primordial God of Darkness."

The Fates say all this as those mentioned are suddenly accepted and given full control of their domains and abilities.

Suddenly a portal of Night appears and out steps Lady Nyx along with Lady Chaos. The 2 Primordial Goddesses walk over to the 3 new Primordial beings and suddenly they stand at 80 feet and 100 feet respectively. Lady Chaos then announces, "Let it be known that I Lady Chaos welcome my true heir and his wife and mother into the Primordial Council and grant my blessings on their union's and let their love for each other last for eternity."

"I am proud to welcome my sister wife Lady Sally into the family of Darkness and Night and will always be here should you need anything." Said Lady Nyx with a warm smile towards Erebus and Sally

Lady Chaos then waves her hand and suddenly the Olympian's find their thrones have disappeared and they have lost most of their power. "I Lady Chaos hereby revoke the blessings I gave you all when you defeated the Titans which allowed you all to become the new rulers of the this planet. I hereby declare that for now until the end of time My Heir and his wife shall rule over this planet as Supreme Authority over all domains." She then waves her hand and 2 Massive thrones appear each showing the domains of the new King and Queen of Planet Earth and the leaders of the 6th age of Olympus.

"Please take your rightful places my dears and rule with honor and dignity for all time."

Perseus took Hestia's hand and led her over and helped her sit on her throne as a true gentleman and then he took his own seat upon the throne which then gives off a massive aura which proves their ascension to the thrones of Olympus. The former Olympians along with the demigods can only watch in awe and for some anger as they have a new king and Queen.

May the 6th age of Olympus last for Eternity.,

Long Live Lord Perseus and Lady Hestia.

The End


End file.
